videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura Blade Rebirth
Asura Blade Rebirth is a remake of the 1998 fighting game, Asura Blade: Sword of Dynasty Story In a post-apocalyptic world where fantasy and technology are seen side-by-side with each other, legends tell of a mystical and ancient weapon known only as the "Sword of Dynasty", which is said to hold the strongest power in existence and that it can easily grant its wielder any wish they so desire. It is said that the Sword of Dynasty has fallen into the hands of a cruel and ruthless fighting warlord known only as S. Geist and that he seeks to gain full control over the world by releasing an ancient sealed beast known only as the Earth Dragon so that he can harness its tremendous yet terrible power and become an unstoppable force. Eight warriors have set out to find the Sword of Dynasty for their own personal reasons, having no idea that their paths will cross with each other and that their own battles will determine the fate of the world itself. Characters *'Yashaou': The main protagonist of the series. A hot-blooded swordsman who wields a katana while having mastery over the element of fire. Yashaou was once considered a potential candidate in being the next patriarch for his family's clan, but Yashaou didn't like the concept of it and left his family to become a traveling mercenary, willing to do any job for cash so that he can live his life from within his own terms. Yashaou decides to go look for the Sword of Dynasty after learning of a huge reward to retrieve it while eliminating its current owner from within the process. *'Goat': A rough swordsman wielding a large black zweihander blade, as well as a spiked mace on a chain he can swing from his other arm. The lost prince of a fallen country, Goat is a lone traveler/mercenary who has constant nightmares about the death of his own family. Goat believes that finding the Sword of Dynasty will enable him to overcome this current problem from within sight. *'Rose Mary': A beautiful woman wearing a tight outfit and wielding a demonic sword. She also can attack with demons for short attack bursts, and create a temporary duplicate of the blade itself. Rose Mary was once the daughter of a noble and aristocratic royal family, but after her kingdom had went to war with another and lost, her father had committed suicide while her mother had died many years later from an illness. Rose Mary decides to go look for the Sword of Dynasty in an attempt to restore her kingdom back to its own former glory. *'Alice': A young girl wielding a special book that gives her control over the undead. Alice is a young necromancer who happens to be the daughter of a prestigious king and that she seeks to discover the secret of immortality. Alice believes that the Sword of Dynasty can help with her current research and thus, she goes on a journey to find it from within her own time. *'Lightning': A blonde swordsman wielding twin long blades, and as his name implies has some degree of elemental mastery with them. The head knight of a noble yet reclusive kingdom, Lightning is ordered by his king to retrieve the Sword of Dynasty. *'Taros': A large golem not unlike DarkStalkers' Huitzil in that it can form parts of its body into various weapons. Taros is a robotic soldier whose current mission is to retrieve the Sword of Dynasty for an unknown party. *'Zam-B': A strange hunchbacked man that wears a mask and a massive gauntlet that he uses as his primary weapon. He also has the ability to 'vomit' acid onto his opponents in a blob projectile. Once the leader of a group of bandits, Zam-B has since been imprisoned and is now in the employment of Alice's father. Zam-B has been given a mission to not only go look for the Sword of Dynasty, but also to bring Alice back home as well. *'Footee': A female martial artist who uses her feet as her weapon. The current heir to a prestigious family of legendary martial artists, Footee goes on a journey to find the Sword of Dynasty so that she can test out her own fighting skills in an instant. Bosses *'Curfue': A cigarette smoking man armed with a large pulse rifle that fires a laser beam of variant size, as well as having grenades he can toss at the opponent. A brutal and cold-blooded man, Curfue believes that only the strong can survive in the post-apocalyptic world and that he won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who tries to get in his way. He works as S. Geist's right-hand man and aids him from within his current plan in reviving the Earth Dragon. After losing to the player, he confesses that he was after the Sword of Dynasty before becoming a pawn to S. Geist who is really behind everything. *'S. Geist': A powerful warlord believed to wield the "Sword of Dynasty". The sword he does have though is a massive chain sword not unlike that owned by Janne from the World Heroes series and Ivy Valentine from the Soul Calibur series, giving him incredible range. His plan involved awakening the Earth Dragon in an attempt to harness its dangerous power so that he can gain full control over the world. The player may choose to join him, challenge him (and take his place if you win) or oppose him. The ending differs depending on the choice of one of three options although one of them may skip to the ending while other two prompts the player to fight him. Category:Fighting Games Category:Remakes Category:Arcade Games